wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mahogany
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#883A24; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | [[User:.oOEclipseOo.|'.oOEclipseOo.]]'' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Main Attribute | Cunning |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Deep Orange |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ESTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#883A24; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style=" border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 years old (14 in dragon years) '' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Gender | '''''Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Thief |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | [[MudWings|'MudWings']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To live life to the fullest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wherever he feels like being at the time |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Very few dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Almost everyone - hey, no one really wants to be friends with someone who steals their money! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Riches, adventure, freedom, money |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Routine, the boring, lacking money, being confined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | All average MudWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | He's usually armed with daggers and some sort of poison, although he can be found carrying a variety of different weapons. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Endgame |} |} NOTE: MAHOGANY IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Mahogany is a male MudWing thief and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. WIP Description Mahogany makes sure that no one gets a good look at him very easily unless he wants them to. Darting through the crowd, slipping into alleys, and staying unnoticed are all things this MudWing has mastered. He's so good at seeming invisible to other dragons and not catching their attention it's almost like he has the powers of a RainWing. But if you do manage to notice this stealthy MudWing slipping through a crowd, you'll quickly realize that he isn't like any typical MudWing. Compared to the size of many other MudWings, he's much smaller than average, and he isn't nearly as buff and muscular. That's not to say he isn't a muscular dragon at all; he is just is a leaner dragon by nature. You'll notice how he often has a wry smile on his red-brown scales the color of mahogany, which is where he gets his name from. When he's giving that smile, you would see his sharp, crooked teeth, and if you look especially closely, you'll realize that his smile doesn't light up his cold yellow eyes, like a genuine smile does. There are probably a couple of details about Mahogany's appearance you wouldn't notice because he'd slip away before you could. You probably wouldn't remember how his underscales were a warm orange, the shade of bright orange some leaves are during the autumn month. You probably wouldn't pay attention to the fact that his claws, spines, and horns were a deep chocolate brown. You also most likely wouldn't notice the satchel he was wearing either, filled with a variety of weapons that are fun toys to him. You don't want him to know that you saw him though, because then he might have to kill you. Personality When one thinks of a stereotypical MudWing, they think of a bulky dragon with far more meat on their bones than intelligence in their brains. Thick-skulled is something your "typical" MudWing might be described as. When one thinks of a MudWing, they think of brawn, not brains. They might think of someone loyal to those they care about. But Mahogany is not the type of dragon to fit into a mold, and he completely shatters this stereotype. Mahogany is the type of dragon who when you meet him, has a rather dry, sarcastic sense of humor, almost to the point of being rather rude. He often finds it rather amusing to get on other dragons' nerves, and after talking to them for a while, he knows exactly the right buttons to push to get them furious. Oh, when he does this to other dragons at first, they tend to despise him. Dragons who tend not to be that serious though will eventually realize that he's just messing around with them. He loves it when these humorous dragons join in on the fun, making their own teasing, sarcastic replies! With the more serious dragons, it requires a little more effort to get them to be amused by his annoying way of kidding around, if they even realize that he's just kidding around at all. Serious dragons tend to bore him, but if he can rile them up enough that they start spewing sarcastic remarks or biting insults back at him, that's as much a victory to him as getting them to realize he's just joking. Once a dragon starts doing these nasty things, Mahogany will then use their words against them to make more sarcastic remarks. To him, annoying these kinds of dragons is like a game, a game where he wins when he manages to anger dragons to the point of speechlessness. It may be all fun and games for him, but it's not for the serious dragons around him. Not that he cares what they think anyways. Even though his sense of humor can be described as irritating by many, Mahogany has a kinder, more likable side to him. When he wants to get on a dragon's good side, gain a dragon's trust to manipulate them, or if he considers you worthy of his respect, he can actually be considered very charming and charismatic. When he's like this, he's the life of the party, and dragons flock around him. Oh sure, he likes being all nice and popular, but he thinks it's so much more fun to be sarcastic. Even when with good friends, he never loses a little bit of that biting sarcasm he's known for. Mahogany is an extrovert and enjoys being around other dragons very much, but when you're a thief, it's rather hard to make friends. First of all, no one wants to travel with someone wanted in almost all of the tribes. Second of all, he can't risk his identity being discovered in fear of being arrested. Third of all, his humor is not always appreciated. Because of these three reasons, he has a tendency to be a little lonely, his reputation for being a deadly thief scaring away most possible friends. At least he doesn't scare off other crooks like him. He has criminal friends all across Pyrrhia who he likes to visit when he gets the chance. He's usually busy and on the move though, so those visits are infrequent. There's one other reason that makes it more challenging to try and make a friend, a reason that makes dragons quite afraid of him once they find out about it. Mahogany has little to no qualms about killing. He doesn't necessarily like ''killing, but if someone's in his way, he will not hesitate to dispose of them. Dragons who know about how he feels about killing might even describe him as a sociopath. He wasn't born this way though, not at all. Life as a thief on the streets taught him quickly that if you hesitate to kill someone else, you die. Another thing about him that tends to unsettle other dragons is that he really doesn't care about other dragons. He's often described as selfish, which he most certainly is. He'll cheat, lie, steal, kill, betray, manipulate, and torture to get what he wants or to save his own scales. Oh, he has to break someone's heart to get what he wants? He probably won't even remember the dragoness he destroyed the emotions of. He has to manipulate and take advantage of somone completely helpless to save his own scales? It isn't ''his fault they were weak, he uses as an excuse. He has to kill someone for money? That dragon meant nothing to him anyways. He usually only cares about himself, and only very close friends are a special exception. Mahogany is always doing something risky, whether it be stealing a jewel from a noble, going on wild adventures across the continent, or making sure he's at the right place at the right time to witness an action-packed incident. He does these things for a reason. He loves the thrill he gets from it, the rush of adrenaline that courses through his veins. He loves a good thrill, small or large, and is always searching Pyrrhia for one. Along the way, he meets many people, learns many things, and experiences different cultures. He loves his adventures. There's another reason he does these arguably crazy things though. Whenever he's distracted by trying to steal a shiny object or doing some sort of other risky activity, the adrenaline he experiences from it distracts from the loneliness that leaves a gaping hole in his heart. This isn't the only reason for his actions, but it's a reason he refuses to admit to himself. He loves his life, but even for him, it's a struggle to deal with the lack of companionship. It's the only way he knows how to cope with it. He can't get close to other dragons to fill the void, the empty feeling he gets when lonely, so he tries to bury that feeling with a the feeling of a thrill. Because of this, he tends to be more reckless when lonely. Although he has a tendency to exhibit reckless behavior and has received no formal education, Mahogany is definitely no way an unintelligent. While some dragons are equipped with knowledge on mathematics or science or the arts, Mahogany has extensive knowledge on types of weapons and poisons, not to mention plenty of street smarts. Though one might not expect a MudWing with no schooling to be intelligent, Mahogany is one of the most cunning, clever dragons you could possibly meet. He uses his wits to get away with crimes, survive on wild adventures, and manipulate others. He'd much rather be direct than manipulate others, but sometimes, he thinks it has to be done. One of Mahogany's biggest flaws is the fact that he is simply too arrogant for his own good. He is often a little too confident in his skills, a little too confident in his ability to slip out of trouble. This confidence makes him even more reckless than he already is, and sometimes, his risks don't always pay off. His arrogance also isn't helpful in social situations, since dragons get rather irritated when he starts to act a little stuck-up. Despite the fact he thinks a little too highly of his skills, he's definitely a dragon with a lot of abilities. History Mahogany doesn't know who his parents are. He never did, and he probably never will, not that he has any desire to learn any more about them anyways. He really despises his parents. A lot. He didn't even have to know them to form a not-so-pleasant opinion on them, since their actions speak clearly to him. His parents were very poor, that much he could figure out since he was born in a poor area near the Diamond Spray Delta. He really hates his parents for leaving his egg out to die. Sure, he knows it's the way MudWing society works for parents to abandon their eggs, but they left him to die. They knew he wouldn't survive, and they really didn't care. His egg was perfectly normal and healthy, but there was one problem. He was the only egg in his clutch. He didn't have any siblings to aid him or a BigWings to guide him. He didn't have the advantage of safety in numbers. He wasn't expected to survive. How could he, a tiny, helpless dragonet all on his own? His parents left him in the swamp, full of vicious creatures that would see a tiny newborn dragonet as an easy snack. They thought it was a waste of time to save his egg, because they knew that even if he hatched, he would struggle to survive all alone with no one to protect him. So his egg just sat there, in the swamp, all alone. His parents didn't bother to put him somewhere concealed from predators. His egg was on the muddy ground, easily visible to predators without any plants to hide it from view. It was almost like his parents wanted him to die. He did manage to survive though, since a strong gust of wind blew his egg into a bed of reeds, offering it some protection. There the egg stayed until it hatched. No one would've expected Mahogany to make it that far, yet he did. Though he was alive, he was helpless and completely vulnerable. The fact that he had even made it that far was a miracle. But somehow, he managed to defy all odds and survive in the swampland by hiding from predators and eating any small creature he came across. He may have been small and weak, but he quickly adapted to his surroundings. It became clear he could survive on his own without a sib group. Mahogany couldn't hide in the wilderness forever though. Eventually, he wandered near the edge of the forest and spotted a MudWing village. He was thrilled to see more of his own kind, but he didn't understand them. Living in the swamp most of his short life, he had no idea how their society worked. So he simply observed his kind for a very long time, lurking in the shadows, eavesdropping on conversations and watching events happen from the background to learn more about his tribe and the other tribes as well. He learned quickly, and eventually he had a basic understanding of how things worked in the small MudWing village he lived near. Eventually he gained enough courage to try and interact with the MudWings of the village, but he was usually ignored or treated quite rudely. He attempted to become friends with sib groups full of dragonets around his age, but that didn't end well either, for his type of humor wasn't exactly appreciated. He became very lonely, and he quickly realized that he should just wander back to the forest since he didn't have any sib group, and there was no way anyone was going to look after or give a job to the MudWing misfit. He didn't go back to the forest though, for he was fascinated by MudWing society. He couldn't resist its allure, and he couldn't stop himself from hoping that one day he would be accepted into this society. The forest no longer seemed appealing to him, so he stayed in the village, trying to figure out a way to get the MudWings there to accept him, or even possibly appreciate him. His hopes were too high though, for he couldn't figure out a way to gain the MudWings' acceptance. He kept on trying, but he was ignored. In a society where food, land, and a job were needed to thrive, Mahogany struggled. He didn't have any of those things, and no one was willing to give them to him. They were all caught up in their own lives. With no one willing to give him food, water, or shelter, Mahogany became very desperate. No one had ever taught him any morals, so he had very few. He knew the MudWings considered stealing bad, but he needed basic necessities. Thus, he resorted to stealing, taking things from dragons wealthier than him. At first, he only took necessary items, but then he started to steal some luxuries. For a while, no one could catch him. That was, until he became so infamous for stealing other dragon's goods in the village that everyone knew what he looked like and kept a very careful eye on him. Mahogany knew that he'd soon be caught in the village if he stayed in it, so he left and traveled to a larger town with more dragons and more places to hide. He now learned that he had to be stealthy if he didn't want to end up in jail. As he started going to bigger and bigger cities to steal things, he started to meet more dragons like him, dragons who had to resort to a life of crime to survive and had their morals destroyed by the harshness of the world they lived in. He became acquaintances with some of these dragons, but then he had to move on to make sure he didn't get caught by anyone. He didn't care that he didn't have any friends or didn't fit into society. The old him was gone. When Mahogany was around five years old, he met another MudWing robber like him. Sometimes the MudWing would try to steal from Mahogany, but with no success. Eventualy a bit of a rivalry formed between them, and the much older MudWing thought Mahogany was just a puny dragonet who'd die on the streets. Mahogany used the fact that he was underestimated to his advantage. Again and again Mahogany proved to the other MudWing that he was more than capable of surviving on the streets, and he eventually earned the other MudWing's respect. Even though he had earned his respect, the MudWing was fully aware Mahogany still had much to learn about life on the streets. So, the MudWing taught Mahogany some tricks that would help him become a better thief, and he learned them very quickly. Eventually as the MudWing taught Mahogany more and more ways to survive on the streets, the two grew closer, and the MudWing started to think of Mahogany like a son. Mahogany looked up to the MudWing as a fatherly figure. This was the first time Mahogany ever had true companionship.This was the first time Mahogany felt cared for and loved. This was the first time someone was always there for him. This was the first time Mahogany was truly happy with his life. But his happiness wouldn't last forever, and he'd learn an important lesson for a dragon struggling to survive. After that, he told himself he would never become close to another dragon again. He'd steal more, take bigger risks, and eventually become a well-known thief. His name was one many MudWings recognized, yet he always managed to avoid being caught. Mahogany was infamous for his stealing skills. Mahogany eventually got bored of the MudWing kingdom, but he wasn't sure where else to go. He then heard of a place in the SandWing desert known as the Scorpion Den, where a wide range of dragons who lived a life of crime resided. It seemed like the kind of place Mahogany would fit into perfectly. So, he took his belongings, stole some provisions and a map, and headed out towards the Scorpion Den. He fit into the place quite quickly. He met other dragons like him who lived a life of crime, and he made many acquaintances there who he got along quite well with. They aren't his friends though. Mahogany had learned how dangerous friendship could be already. He'd help some of the dragons there and have conversations with them, but if he had to kill them or leave them behind, he'd have no problem doing so. In one case, he was forced to do so. There was a male SandWing named Thar who Mahogany got along with very well. They would often talk, and Mahogany tended to spend more time with him than all the other criminals he was acquaintanced with. He'd always tell himself they were not friends, but as they helped each other more and more often, he found it harder to convince himself that. For a long time, Mahogany was in denial. That was, until the time that a gang on the streets of the Scorpion Den ambushed Mahogany. At the time, he was still fairly younger than the dragons in the gang, yet he had the skill level of the gang members. Despite his skill for his age, he was outnumbered, and he thought he was going to get killed. He fought and fought until he became overwhelmed, and just as the lead gang member was about to drive a knife into Mahogany's throat, Thar came. Thar helped Mahogany fight off the gang members and tended to his wounds after all of their assailants had disappeared. Now, for the first time since his early years as a thief, he was trusting someone. He considered Thar his good friend. He put all of his faith in the SandWing. Mahogany was loyal to him, and because of that incident, he thought Thar would be loyal in return. Mahogany was very, very wrong. About three weeks after the attack and his wounds were all healed except for a single scar, he tried to find a way to repay the SandWing for his selfless actions. He stole lots of money for Thar and gave it to him, expecting to be thanked for it, or at least shown some form of appreciation. He wanted to win Thar's friendship because he cared about Thar. He made a big mistake putting his trust in the SandWing's talons. When Mahogany brought Thar the money, the SandWing took the money in his talons and without warning, turned on Mahogany. He pinned Mahogany to the ground and raised his venom-filled barb over the MudWing's heart. Filled with hurt, a sense of betrayal, and rage, Mahogany slipped his arm out of Thar's grasp, pulled out a knife, and killed his former ally. Mahogany took the money that Thar would've had if he hadn't been killed, and he left the Scorpion Den. He couldn't bear to be there anymore, since the location reminded him too much of his former friend. Later he found out that Thar was an assassin for the SandWing government sent to kill the criminals causing trouble in the Scorpion Den. WIP In [http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:193299%7C%7C Protectors of the Crown] ---- WIP Abilities Mahogany is someone that you definitely wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley. He's the kind of dragon who may not be the fastest or the strongest or the most powerful, but he's the one who knows how to swiftly murder a dragon when they least expect it and not leave any clues behind as to who the murderer was. He's a cold-blooded killer who can't be trusted. Mahogany is cunning and clever. His mind is arguably his greatest weapon, and it makes up for the fact that he's not the strongest or fastest MudWing out there. It allows him to get away with his crimes and survive to tell the tale. It allows him to thrive in an environment where almost everyone and everything is against him and wants him completely gone. He has extensive knowledge on poisons and weapons. He's familiar with quite a few of them. He's good at telling poisons apart, knowing what they can do, and identifying them. He is also familiar with most weapons, and has experience using a lot of them. His favorite weapons are daggers and throwing knives, but he can work with almost any weapon given to him. He is almost as stealthy as a RainWing, some could say. He's as silent as an owl in flight when stalking his target, swift as a cheetah, sly like a snake. He relies heavily on the element of surprise when he kills, but if he needs to, he can hold his own fairly well without it, since he has practiced his combat skills extensively. He usually get in enough dangerous situations to keep his fighting skills sharp, but there are some days where he's just content to pickpocket people. He lacks the normal strength that MudWings are known for. He's certainly not a weak dragon; he's just not that strong compared to a lot of MudWings. He can hold his breath for up to an hour, and mud helps him heal. Like most MudWings, he can breath fire when warm enough, but he prefers not to use it when fighting because it's too "attention-grabbing and messy." He'll only use it when fighting multiple enemies at once and doesn't need to worry about hiding. Even though he doesn't have the most strength, he is fairly quick and agile. He's not the quickest, but he's fast enough to have a slight edge over a lot of his opponents. This is very useful, since he has a price on his head in multiple tribes. Few actually knows what he looks like though, for he slips away too quickly to be seen very clearly, which means that he could probably pass for an average MudWing if he wanted to. Mahogany does have one weak spot though; he has no experience in healing other dragons. If he was wounded or poisoned, he probably wouldn't know how to fix himself. If he was in a good enough condition to steal, he could swipe some medicine and use that to help him recover from illness or poisoning, but that isn't exactly the best plan. He's honestly clueless in the medical field, which could be his downfall. Trivia ---- *Mahogany is left-handed. *He is illiterate. *His favorite color is red. Gallery Mahoganyyy.png|'Fantabulous picture by Luster!' Mahogany.png|'Thank you Luster and Helio for making this! c:' Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters